Le dernier horcruxe
by Eilia
Summary: Voldemort a créé un dernier horcruxe. Horcruxe qu'il a confié a sa fille, Élisabeth Jédusor avec pour mission de le remettre à son premier enfant dès la naissance de celui-ci. Cet enfant aura pour mission de faire revivre le mage noir.
1. Chapitre 1: La rencontre ou

Chapitre 1: La rencontre ou comment se faire tuer par ses parents.

OoOoO Flash-back OoOoO

Tout commença le jour où Evangeline et Anthony, les jumeaux McDowell, entrèrent à Poudlard. Contre toute attente, Evangeline se retrouva chez gryffondor alors que son frère, en digne héritier de la famille alla chez serpentard. Contre toute attente car les deux jumeaux venaient en ligne droite par leur mère du plus grand mage noir que le monde des sorciers ait connu: lord Voldemort était leur grand-père. Et il avait laissé un dernier horcruxe a la charge de sa fille. Celle-ci avait pour consigne de le remettre à sa fille afin que celle-ci fasse revenir a la vie celui que le mage noir avait été. Et personne ne savait pour cet horcruxe. Il en avait si bien dissimulé la trace que même le grand Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas su le retrouver. Pas plus que l'ancien directeur de l'école de la magie n'avait appris qu'il avait eu une fille. Ce horcruxe se présentait sous la forme d'une médaille. Médaille qu'Evangeline ne pouvait retirer. Le seul moyen de le détruire été de tuer la jeune fille en même temps. Pourtant, cette héritière se demandait si le seigneur des ténèbres était vraiment indispensable. Son père aurait répondu que oui. Il faut dire que William McDowell était un ancien mangemort. Mais en ce qui concernait sa mère, elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle ne savait pas si sa génitrice voulait du retour de ce père qui ne s'était pas occupé d'elle et l'avait laissée aux mains de sa mère avec pour seule consigne de la faire renaitre un jour. 

OoOoO Fin du flash-back OoOoO

Evangeline avait maintenant quinze ans et était en cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'était une bonne élève s'entendant bien avec tous les élèves de sa maison. Enfin, tous sauf les Potter et les Weasley. Ces deux familles étaient connues pour avoir défait le seigneur des ténèbres même si la participation des Weasley n'était qu'officieuse et ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle les fréquente (par la s'entendait on père). Et celui ne voulait pas que celle qui était censée ramener son maitre à la vie passe de l'autre coté de la barrière. Ce fut donc bien malgré elle qu'elle fit la connaissance de James, le plus âgé des fils Potter. Et il fallut que ce soit a coté du professeur fantôme, monsieur Binns. Ce jour-là, il avait décidé qu'il ferait des groupes de deux élèves et distribuerai des sujets d'exposés à faire pour deux semaines plus tard. Et elle se retrouva avec James Potter. Non seulement, elle venait d'enfreindre une des règles que son père avait posé mais si en plus il était au courant, ce serai la catastrophe. Toujours est-il qu'ils héritèrent du sujet traitant des guerres entre gobelins et sorciers. Vaste sujet que personne ne voulait tellement il était ennuyant. Ils se retrouvèrent donc a la bibliothèque a la fin du cours pour commencer leurs recherches. C'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent rose, la fille ainée de Ron, qui ressemblait tellement a sa mère au même âge qu'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient jumelles. C'est elle qui lança la conversation.

Rose_ "Ah, James, j'hésite: je ne sais pas quel livre emprunter: le traité sur les plantes aquatiques ou alors le traité sur le plantes terrestres?

James_ -Pourquoi pas les deux? Ça t'évitera de choisir et franchement, je ne sais absolument pas quoi te conseiller. Je n'ai pas l'habitude le lire ce genre de livre. Et tu le sais très bien.

Rose_ -Je ne peux pas emprunter les deux car maman m'a conseillé de n'en prendre qu'un a la fois, quitte a revenir plusieurs fois dans la semaine.

James_ -Bon, alors je te dirai de commencer par emprunter les plantes aquatiques et ensuite les plantes terrestre.

Rose_ -Je crois que je vais faire le contraire. Merci beaucoup!

James_ -Ca valait bien la peine que tu me demande.

Rose_ -Au fait, que fait tu ici?

James_ -Binns nous a donné le sujet d'exposé suivant a traité pour dans deux semaines: les guerres entre sorciers et gobelins. Alors on vient faire des recherches.

Rose_ -D'accord. Hum… voyons voir…"

Rose se mis à farfouiller dans les étagères, à la recherches de livres pouvant aider son cousin. Pendant ce temps, Evangeline regardait James et se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir les mais qu'elle souhaitait. Car le brun avait l'air si sympathique! Autant que sa cousine d'ailleurs. Rose finit par revenir avec une pile de livres dans les bras et les posa sur la table. Elle leur souhaita bonne chance avant de partir de la bibliothèque.


	2. Chapitre 2: Sortie à Pré au Lard

**Chapitre 2: Sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

A l'heure du diner, Anthony remarqua très vite que sa sœur était assise avec les Potter et les Weasley. Pourquoi, par contre, relevait pour lui du mystère le plus obscur. Il se promit d'aller lui demander à la fin du repas pourvu que sa sœur soit seule. Pour le moment, son principal sujet de réflexion était le fait de trouver un moyen d'embêter au maximum le fils Malfoy, Scorpius, ce nigaud qui était toujours meilleur que lui en classe et qui lui faisait savoir. Quelques tables plus loin, a celle des gryffondor, Evangeline discutait avec rose, Hugo, Albus, Lili et James. Toute la discussion tournait autour du professeur fantôme et de son fichu exposé. Tous essayaient d'aider avec les maigres connaissances qu'ils avaient retenues du cours le plus ennuyeux du monde. La seule raison pour que le prof soit toujours la était qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir a cause de l'ennui des cours étant donné qu'il l'était déjà. Aucun élèves ne comprenait pourquoi il avait voulu continuer a enseigner en étant mort mais certains se demandait si il ni avait pas un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'on se passerait bien de ces cours et que le mieux serait de la remplacer par un professeur tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Toujours est-il que le prof continuait de donner des cours mortellement ennuyant pour qui n'était pas mort.

Plus tard, dans la salle commune des gryffondor, les seuls à encore travailler étaient, bien sur, James et Evangeline. Ils n'en revenaient pas de tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur ces guerres. Pas étonnant que personne n'ai voulu du sujet. Il était non seulement ennuyant mais en plus long comme la mort. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en quelques heures, si le sujet tombait aux examens, ils n'auraient aucun problème à le réussir. Les sorciers s'étonnaient, pour la plupart, du fait que les gobelins n'étaient pas spécialement amicaux à leur égard. Les deux jeunes gens ne se posaient plus la question. Vu les atrocités commises dans les deux camps durant ces guerres, c'était finalement tout à fait normal.

James_ "Tu penses qu'il fait d'abord mettre la version sorcier ou bien celle des gobelins.

Evangeline_ -Pourquoi on ne les mettrait pas en opposition? Sous forme d'un tableau par exemple. Ou bien il y a aussi la solution de faire trois parties; version sorcier, version gobelin, conclusion.

James_ -Ok. On fait comme ça. Tu fais la version gobelin moi je fais la version sorcier

Evangeline_ -Et pourquoi pas le contraire? Si je voulais faire les sorciers?

James_ -Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat. Au fait, un serpentard voulait te voir après le dîner. Tu sais pourquoi?

Evangeline_ - Non, le seul serpentard que je connaisse, c'est mon frère mais depuis qu'on est entrés a l'école, il ne m'adresse presque plus la parole, sauf pour me faire des reproches.

James_ -Ah bon? Parce que tu as un frère?

Evangeline_ -Oui. Il s'appelle Anthony. On est jumeaux.

James_ - Jumeaux? Mais vous ne vous ressembler pas du tout! En le voyant, on ne se doute même pas que vous êtes frère et sœur alors jumeaux encore moins!

Evangeline_ -On est de faux jumeaux. Et si on ne se ressemble pas du tout, c'est a cause du hasard de la génétique. Et franchement, je préfère ne pas trop lui ressembler.

James_ -Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ta famille? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui ressembler? Moi, des fois, je préfèrerai être comme Albus, bon élève.

Evangeline (avec un sourire éludant la question)_ -Pourquoi je parlerai d'eux?

James_ -Tu as raison. Après tout, si tu n'as pas envie d'un parler, ça te regarde.  
>Haut-parleur_ -A tous les élèves. Le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes. Vous êtes priés de retourner a vos dortoirs."<p>

Le lendemain, samedi, Hugo trouva son cousin en compagnie d'Evangeline au bord du lac, tous deux plongés dans leurs cahiers.

Hugo_ -Encore dans vos cahiers? Mais vous n'en avez pas marre des fois? Depuis que Binns vous a mis cet exposé, vous ne faites que travailler, travailler et encore travailler!

James_ -Figure toi que cet exposé que tu viens de mentionner ne va pas se faire tout seul. Il faut du monde pour le faire. Sinon tu penses bien que je ne serai pas là.

Hugo_ -Merci, tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose. Je sais bien qu'un exposé ne se fait pas tout seul, patate. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous pourriez le lâcher trente secondes et vous amuser un peu. Par le caleçon de merlin, on est SAMEDI!

James_ -Va dire ça à Binns. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera cette remarque très intelligente.

Hugo_ - Peut-être mais ce n'est pas lui qui se tue au travail!

Evangeline_ -Il est déjà mort de toute façon. Pour revenir a des préoccupations plus terre a terre et un peu plus importante que la manière de dire a notre cher professeur comment enseigner, j'aurais besoin d'auteur gobelin de l'époque de la guerre. Vous n'auriez pas une idée tous les deux?

James_ -Non mais les vacances vont arriver. Je pourrai toujours demander à Hermione. Elle sait toujours tout.

Evangeline_ -On pourrait aussi demander à Rose. Elle doit en connaitre quelques-uns puisque c'est elle qui nous a donné les livres la dernière fois.

James_ -Aussi mais…

Hugo (coupant la conversation)_ -Eh oh! Les amoureux! Je suis là aussi! Je disais: pourquoi on n'irait pas à Pré-au-Lard? Le prochain convoi par dans une demi-heure. Vous avez juste le temps de ranger vos cahiers.

James (en se levant)_ D'accord, va pour Pré-au-Lard. De toute façon, tant que tu n'auras pas les auteurs gobelins on ne fera rien.

Evangeline_ -Bon d'accord. J'en profiterai pour aller voir à la librairie et demander au libraire s'il a des livres gobelins en stock.

Hugo_ -Ecoute-la! Elle est pire que rose! Et après, on se demande pourquoi elle s'entende aussi bien! En fait, c'est pas bien compliqué! Suffit de dire "bibliothèque" et elle se lance dans une discussion sur les différents livres qu'elles pourront y trouver.

Une heure plus tard, les trois amis étaient sur la place de pré au lard à se demander où aller. Hugo voulait aller chez Honeyduck, Evangeline a la librairie et James hésitait entre les sucreries et l'exposé.

Hugo_ -On va chez Honeyduck maintenant. En plus, il parait qu'ils ont de nouvelles confiseries!

Evangeline_ -On peut d'abord passer à la librairie? J'ai vraiment besoin de ces livres et si je pouvais les avoir avant les vacances, ça m'arrangerait. Comme ça, je pourrai les lire tranquillement chez moi.

Hugo_ -Tu ne peux pas le lâcher un peu ton exposé? On n'est pas là pour travailler mais pour s'amuser!

James_ -Hugo, on avait dit qu'on irait de toute façon. Alors maintenant ou plus tard c'est la même chose.

Hugo_ -Et alors? Je n'avais pas dit qu'on irait tout de suite après être arrivé. Elle peut attendre un peu ta chérie.

James_ -Arrête avec ça! On ne sort pas ensemble!

Hugo_ -Pourtant, vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Et quand on vous voit, on dirait un couple.

James- Laisse tomber. On va à la librairie un point c'est tout… où est Evangeline?

Hugo_ -Je pense qu'elle est partie toute seule…"

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc vers la librairie. A l'intérieur, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Evangeline qui ressortait, une pile de livres dans les bras.


	3. Chapitre 3: L'exposé ou

Chapitre 3: L' 'exposé ou comment finir en couple avec le pire ennemi de votre père.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune, les deux gryffondors travaillaient encore sur leur fichu exposé. Tous les deux se disaient que, la prochaine fois, le professeur Binns n'avait pas intérêt à leur remettre un sujet pareil. Sinon, il risquait fort de mourir une seconde fois. Ça ne fera pas de peine aux élèves mais les autres professeurs seraient sûrement nettement moins compréhensifs.

Evangeline_ -Et voilà! Fini!

James_ -Fini quoi?

Evangeline_ -La partie citations! Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire le reste.

James_ -Tu as fini la partie citations? Mais tu n'as eu les livres que cet après midi! Tu ne peux pas les avoir lus aussi vite!

Evangeline_ -Rose m'a un peu aidée. Et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de citations pour toute la période mais seulement pour une année précise. Et toi? Tu avances?

James_ -J'ai presque fini la partie citations.

Evangeline_ -Tu avais tous les livres à ta disposition! On ne peut pas dire que tu sois un accro du travail mais quand même! Tu pourrais faire un effort!

James_ -Je ne suis pas un lecteur supersonique moi. J'ai déjà du mal quand il faut lire un chapitre pour les cours alors tu penses que les livres de cette taille, ça me passionne pas.

Evangeline_ -Bon, essaye d'avoir fini dans pas trop longtemps. Moi, je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit.

James_ -Bonne nuit."

Deux semaines plus tard, comme prévu, le professeur déclara que les exposés seraient présentés a partir du jour même et il fallut que le premier groupe à être appeler soit celui de James et Evangeline.

Binns_ -M. Potter, Miss McDowell, au tableau je vous prie.

Les deux élèves allèrent donc au tableau présenter leur exposé en endormant au passage tous les élèves de leur classe. Le professeur fantôme avait vraiment intérêt à trouver des sujets plus passionnant s'il voulait que les élèves restent éveillés plus de cinq minutes dans son cours. En même temps, quand on l'avait le matin, on pouvait continuer de dormir ce qui était bien pratique quand la nuit avait été mauvaise ou quand on avait révisé juste tard dans la nuit. Une heure plus tard, l'exposé était fini et tous les élèves se réveillaient pour aller en cours de potions avec le professeur Slugorn.  
>Quelques heures plus tard, au bord du lac, James et Évangeline faisaient un récapitulatif de l'exposé en se demandant qu'elle note ils allaient avoir. Pour la jeune fille, la note ne serait pas si bonne car il manquait des informations du point de vue gobelins. Informations qui lui paraissaient maintenant extrêmement importante. James lui pensait que la note serait bonne, vu le mal qu'il s'était donné et pas seulement pour lire les livres.<p>

Evangeline_ « Tu penses qu'on aura une bonne note ?

James_ -Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit non? Il a dit que c'était presque parfait. On devrait avoir une bonne note. Et si on en a une mauvaise, je lui colle un procès sur le dos. C'est déjà pas humain de nous faire travailler comme ça alors si en plus on a une sale note…

Evangeline_ -C'est normal que ce ne soit pas humain. Il ne l'est plus. C'est un fantôme je te rappelle. »

Ils restèrent assis là encore un moment. Puis, Évangeline se leva pour retourner au château. James la suivit et avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, il lui attrapa le poignet, la fit se retourner et l'embrassa. Evangeline n'en revenait pas ! Puis, passé le moment de surprise, elle lui rendit son baiser. Au même moment, dans la cours du château, Hugo et Albus se demandait comment allait finir cette histoire d'exposé.

Hugo_ « Tu penses qu'il vont sortir ensemble ?

Albus_ -Qui ça ?

Hugo_ -James et Évangeline patate !

Albus_ -Je pense mais après tout ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Anthony avec ses amis_ -On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Hugo_ -ça ne te regarde pas. Si on a voulu que tu le sache, on serait venu te le dire en face.

Anthony_ -J'ai cru entendre le nom de ma sœur. J'aimerai juste savoir ce que vous dites à son sujet.

Hugo_ -Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Anthony_ -dans ce cas, je poserai directement la question à la principale intéressée. Elle sera ravie que vous parliez d'elle dans son dos. »

Après le repas, dans la salle commune, Hugo se mit en tête de raconter son entrevue avec le fils McDowell à James histoire qu'il ne soit pas surpris si jamais le serpentard venait lui raconter lui-même.

Hugo_ « James, on a quelque chose à te dire.

James_ -Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

Hugo_ -Albus et moi, on discutait de ce qui pouvait se passer entre toi et Evangeline. A priori, on ne s'est pas trompé puisqu'on avait dit que vous finiriez ensemble et que depuis cet après-midi, vous vous tenez la main comme si vous étiez un couple. Mais un type de serpentard est arrivé et a voulu savoir de quoi on parlait. On ne lui a rien dit mais lui nous a répondu qu'il poserait directement la question à sa sœur dont il avait entendu le nom au cours de la conversation.

Evangeline_ -Quoi ? Il a dit qu'il viendrait me demander ?

Hugo_ -Oui.

Evangeline_ -La catastrophe ! Il ne devait pas savoir !

Hugo_ -Pourquoi ?

Evangeline_ -Disons que ma famille ne voit pas d'un très bon œil que je vous fréquente et que si mon frère est au courant…

James_ -Il a dit qu'il te poserait la question Eve, pas qu'il dirait tout a tes parents.

Evangeline_ -Tu as raison. Bon, il est tard. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

James et Hugo en cœur_ -Bonne nuit ! »

En entrant dans sa chambre, Evangeline sentit sa chaine la brûler. Quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait la marque d'une brûlure à l' endroit même où tombait sa médaille, elle se dit que cela faisait déjà un moment que la chaine la brûlait mais qu'elle n'avait rien sentit ce qui était plutôt étrange. Mais depuis quand ce phénomène se produisait, elle était incapable de le savoir. En tout cas, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Elle décida de reporter la réflexion au lendemain et s'endormit.


	4. Chapitre 4: Le secret

**Chapitre 4: Le secret**

Les vacances approchaient maintenant à grand pas. Plus qu'une semaine avant la libération tant attendue des élèves. Ce devait être pour ça que les professeurs s'empressaient de leur mettre autant de devoirs qu'ils le pouvaient. Et pas un ne tenait compte de ce qu'avait pu donner un autre professeur. On voyait donc de plus en plus de gryffondor le soir dans la salle commune. Quant à James, il ne laissait plus Evangeline, même une minute. Il devait appréhender les vacances puisqu'il les passerait sans sa dulcinée. Mais celle-ci ne se plaignait pas, comprenant très bien l'angoisse de son petit ami. Elle ressentait elle-même quelque chose de parents ne savaient pas pour sa liaison avec le fils Potter et il allait falloir passer les vacances avec eux sans dévoiler son secret. James, lui, ne savait pas qu'elle possédait un horcruxe. Elle se promit donc de tout lui dire après les vacances. Mais, pour le moment, elle avait une affaire plus urgente à régler et celle-ci concernait son frère. Il fallait lui faire comprendre que les parents ne devaient en aucun cas être au courant pour son histoire avec James, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat. Elle laissa donc un James mécontent ce soir là dans la salle commune pour aller parler a son jumeau. Elle le trouve devant la grande salle, comme ils l'avaient prévu quelques heures auparavant. Après vingt minutes, ils se séparèrent. Anthony avait promis de ne rien dire à leurs parents tant que sa sœur ne l'aurait pas dit elle-même. Mais en son for intérieur, il se promit en même temps de tout faire pour les séparer, même si, pour cela, il devait tuer celui qui prétendait au cœur de sa sœur. Elle serait à lui et à personne d'autre.

Ils étaient maintenant a Kings Cross, voie 9 3/4. Le moment de la séparation avait sonnée. Ils descendirent donc du train séparément de manière à ce que les parents McDowell ne se doutent de rien.

De retour a l'école, James et Evangeline se retrouvèrent au bord du lac maintenant presque gelé puisque les vacances d'hiver venaient de passer. C'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances qu'ils se revoyaient seuls en tête à tête. La demoiselle n'étant arrivée que le matin pour le début des cours, au grand désarroi de son Roméo, ils n'avaient pas pu discuter seuls tous les deux avant. Et pour ce qu'Evangeline avait à lui dire, il fallait absolument que personne ne soit autour. James commença donc par prendre son amoureuse dans ces bras et par l'embrasser. Ce fut Evangeline qui mit fin à cette étreinte. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et aucun d'eux ne supportait d'être séparer longtemps, pourtant il fallait que la jeune fille fasse par de son terrible secret au fils Potter. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise pour l'horcruxe mais elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction de James, peur de la réaction de ses parents si jamais ils l'apprenaient. Mais elle ne devait pas lui cacher cette information. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Evangeline_ « James, il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose. Mais il va falloir me promettre de me laisser finir, sans m'ès tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras mais tu ne devras surtout pas me couper.

James_ -Je te le promets mais pourquoi as-tu un air si grave ?

Evangeline_ -Lord Voldemort était mon grand-père maternel. Je n'ai jamais su si ma mère avait été désirée par ma grand-mère mais je n'y peux rien. Avant de mourir, le seigneur des ténèbres avait donné un collier a ma mère avec pour consigne de le remettre a son premier enfant dès la naissance. Ce collier, c'est ma médaille et elle renferme un horcruxe. La consigne complète qui avait été donnée a ma mère était « remet cette médaille a ton premier enfant. Quand il entrera à Poudlard, tu lui diras que ce collier renferme un horcruxe dont il devra se servir pour me ramener à la vie. » Je ne veux pas le voir revenir mais mon père me pousse de plus en plus dans cette voie. Il fallait que je te le dise…

James_- Ton collier renferme un horcruxe ?

Evangeline_ -Oui, c'est le dernier.

James_ -Il n'y en avait que sept ! Pas huit !

Evangeline_ -Non, Voldemort avait bien fait attention à ce que personne ne le sache ou ne le soupçonne.

James_ -Ce n'est pas possible… tu ne peux pas être sa petite-fille !

Evangeline doucement_ -Pourtant je le suis.

James_ -Va-t-en ! Ne m'approche plus ! Tu m'as utilisé !

Evangeline_ -Faux ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et c'est justement pour ça que je te le dis. Je n'ai pas choisi ! On m'a mis ce pendentif à la naissance sans même me demander mon avis !

James_ -Laisse-moi ! »


	5. Chapitre 5: Le plan

**Chapitre 5: Le plan**

Le dîner se passa donc dans une ambiance tendue à la table des gryffondor. James ne disait pas un mot et paraissait sombre lui qui était si joyeux depuis qu'il sortait avec Evangeline. Quant à la demoiselle McDowell, elle avait l'air si triste que personne n'osait lui parler de peur qu'elle ne se transforme en fontaine. On aurait pu être a un enterrement tellement l'ambiance était morbide. Rose finit pourtant par demander ce qui se passait. James la regarda puis se renferma dans sa solitude. Evangeline le regarda faire mais ne répondit pas pour autant a la question de rose qui se demandait si elle n'allait pas commettre un meurtre tellement ces deux la l'énervait ! Deux semaines auparavant, James ne lâchait pas Evangeline et voila que maintenant, il ne lui adressait même plus un regard. C'était à devenir fou.

Ainsi passa la semaine. Le seul qui trouvait cette situation bien pratique était Anthony même s'il se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas durer et qu'il faudrait trouver une solution un peu plus radicale. Puis, alors qu'Evangeline était assise au bord du lac, comme a son habitude, James vint lui parler.

James_ « Pardon.

Evangeline_ -Pardon pour quoi ?

James_ -Pour ma réaction. Je vois bien que je t'ai fait de la peine mais avoue que quand on te dit que le plus grand mage noir que le monde ait connu peut revenir à la vie, ça fait un choc !

Evangeline_ -Si tu avais réagi autrement, je me serai inquiétée. Ou alors, je t'aurai pris pour mon frère. Tu n'as pas à être désolé dans tous les cas. Je devais juste te le dire histoire que tu ne sois pas surpris si jamais Voldemort revenait. »

Ils restèrent assis là, l'un contre l'autre encore quelques heures dans le froid puis s'en allèrent main dans la main.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des serpentard, Anthony cherchait depuis maintenant un mois comment faire pour séparer sa sœur du fils Potter sans que celle-ci ne se doute de rien. Et de préférence, de manière à ce que cette rupture soit définitive, pas comme la dernière puisqu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble après leur petite dispute. Mais, pour cela, il faudrait que la mort ait l'air d'un accident. Une chute de balai peut-être ? La noyade ? Plusieurs idées lui venaient mais aucune n'était réalisable. Peut-être que dans le monde des moldus il y aurait plus d'idée mais avec la magie, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. En attendant, il allait peut-être finalement s'attarder sur l'accident de balai. James faisait du quidditch. Il suffirait juste de saboter son balai avant le match pour que son ennemi tombe de haut. Peut-être en rajoutant un cognard.

Le lendemain, au terrain de quidditch, l'équipe de gryffondor s'entraînait. Comma à son habitude, Marc McGun exposait en détail leur situation dans le classement. Comme ça, il pouvait exposer ses théories sans que personne ne lui demande d'explication. Il arrivait généralement à endormir toute l'équipe mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il espérait que ses coéquipiers finiraient par comprendre l'importance capitale de ce rappel. Par contre, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné ! Il gardait donc cette mauvaise (voire TRES mauvaise) habitude. Ce jour-là, le capitaine faisait les prévisions météorologiques pour les jours à venir. On était en mars ce qui impliquait les fameuses giboulées. Il était donc en train de dire que la pluie risquait fort de s'inviter au match et qu'il fallait apprendre à voler dans ces conditions. C'est pourquoi il avait réservé le terrain alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes. James, lui, pensait à Evangeline. Déjà en temps normal, il n'arrivait pas à rester éveillé pendant les discours de son capitaine mais là, c'était bien pire. Allez essayez de comprendre du quidditch quand vous pensez a votre petite amie. Le discours ne devient dans ce cas que vraiment pas très clair. Il voulait juste prendre la prendre dans ses bras mais il allait devoir attendre la fin de l'entrainement. Une heure plus tard, l'entrainement était fini. Les joueurs étaient plein de boue et trempés jusqu'aux os. Personne n'avait remarqué la silhouette qui disparaissait à présent.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le match ou

**Chapitre 6: Le match ou Comment manquer de tuer son pire ennemi.**

Trois jours plus tard, le jour du match contre les Poufsouffles était arrivé. Anthony avait vérifié que son dispositif était en place. Si tout se passait bien, le soir même, James Potter serait mort et personne ne saurait qu'il était e responsable de cet ''accident ''. Au coup d'envoi du match, le jumeau diabolique jubilait. Il ne restait plus à son ennemi que quelques minutes à vivre. Soudain, il entendit un cri. Poufssouffle perdait et l'attrapeur des gryffondor avait disparu dans le ciel à la recherche du vif d'or. Ce cri, c'était celui d'un deuxième année qui avait le nez levé vers le ciel. Tous suivirent son regard et accrochèrent ce qui avait alerté le gamin. Un corps tombait du ciel et ce corps, c'était celui de James. Anthony était aux anges. Il devait encore être conscient jusqu'au moment ou un cognard le percuta de plein fouet. Ces coéquipiers se précipitèrent pour essayer de le rattraper. Tous les élèves étaient pétrifiés et attendait le verdict. Les deux batteurs finirent par le rattraper en lui fracturant l'épaule au passage. Mais il ne du probablement pas le sentir : le cognard l'avait assommé. Il fut directement amené à l'infirmerie tandis que le score du match était annoncé : gryffondor gagnait grâce à James qui avait quand même eu le temps de rattrapé la petite balle dorée.

Deux jours plus tard, Evangeline se rendait à l'infirmerie quand elle fut appelée chez le directeur. Elle alla donc chez le professeur McGonagall qui occupait maintenant ce poste. Celle-ci lui annonça que sa grand-mère était morte et que sa famille la voulait auprès d'elle. La jeune fille ne chercha pas à contester cet ordre et rentra chez elle. Elle écrirait à James pour se faire pardonner. Anthony l'attendait. Il était contrarié que son plan n'ait pas fonctionné. Il était censé être parfait bon sang ! Et sa sœur qui ne déclenchait toujours pas l'horcruxe pour faire revivre leur grand-père ! Tout cela contrariait le jeune McDowell au plus au point. Pourtant, Evangeline ne remarquait rien. Elle se demandait seulement comment allait James et ce qu'il dirait à son retour. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle restait à côté de lui sans qu'il le sache et il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Arrivés au manoir familial, leur mère leur ordonna d'aller mettre les tenues qu'elle avait préparées à leur intention. La famille n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il fallait que tout soit parfait. Evangeline s'habilla donc sans rechigner. Quand elle passa devant le miroir, elle fut étonnée. Sa mère avait choisi une robe noire, droite et longue façon bustier avec pourtant des manches de mousseline noire partant du dessous des épaules. Elle était magnifique. Puis, comme on ne l'appelait pas, la jeune fille prit une plume et du papier pour écrire à James. Elle n'avait pas vu sont père, posté derrière elle, qui la regardait. Il regarda la lettre et commença à la lire en même temps que sa fille l'écrivait. Quand il l'eut fini, il entra dans une colère noire.

William_ « A quoi bon te répéter de ne pas te lier a cette famille si tu sors avec le fils ainé ? Tu n'as pas un sou de jugeote ! Et ta mission ? L'aurais-tu oubliée ? Ton grand-père doit revenir avant les grandes vacances et toi tu ne penses qu'à batifoler et à changer de camp !

Evangeline (passablement énervée)_ -Et si je ne sortais avec lui que pour me rapprocher de son père ? Ou alors pour faire revivre le mage noir grâce à lui ?

William_-Hum… dans ce cas, accepte toutes les invitations qu'il te fera mais si j'apprends que tu m'as dupé… »

Evangeline sortit de la pièce heureuse pour se rendre dans le hall. Son père la laisserait tranquille maintenant qu'elle lui avait faire croire de telles âneries sur son amour pour James qui était bien réel, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. Elle envoya donc sa lettre sans plus se soucier de ce que dirait son père.


	7. Chapitre 7: La deuxième tentative ou

**Chapitre 7 : La deuxième tentative ou Deux fois valent mieux qu'une.**

Quelques jours plus tard, lors du retour des enfants McDowell, James attendait de pied ferme dans le château. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Evangeline et ça le rendait malade. Il avait commencé par lui en vouloir d'être parti sans venir lui dire mais quand il avait lu sa lettre, il avait compris qu'elle aurait préféré être avec lui plutôt qu'a un enterrement. Quant elle arriva, il couru vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui demander comment ça s'était passé. Evangeline lui répondit évasivement, son frère étant présent a ses cotés. Quand les tourtereaux furent enfin seuls, Evangeline lui raconta tout : la dispute avec son père, l'enterrement… James ne suivait qu'à moitié la conversation mais il retint au moins une chose : il allait pouvoir inviter son amoureuse à venir passer les vacances avec lui. Et comme celles-ci n'étaient plus qu'à deux semaines… la demoiselle mit fin a son récit quand elle remarqua que le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle le laissa réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, au château, quelqu'un d'autre échafaudait d'autres plans. Cette même personne était en train de se dire qu'une petite explosion durant le cours de potions des gryffondors serait idéale. Il faudrait juste faire en sorte que James y soit mais pas Evangeline. Il essaierait de la rendre malade suffisamment longtemps pour que madame Pomfresh la garde à l'infirmerie. Mais pas trop tout de même.

Deux jours plus tard, le laboratoire des potions explosait alors qu'Evangeline était à l'infirmerie. Anthony avait utilisé le sortilège de confusion sur un élève de manière a ce qu'il ne soit pas suspecté. Madame Pomfresh pesait que la jeune fille avait du manger un aliment avarié même si c'était peut probable. Peeves avait peut-être encore voulut faire une de ses farces. Toujours est-il que la demoiselle était si blanche que l'infirmière avait préféré la garder pour la journée et ne la laisser partir que le lendemain. Quand le labo explosa, Evangeline venait juste de se réveiller. L'explosion fit trembler tout le château et trente secondes plus tard, les gryffondors touché étaient à l'infirmerie et la pauvre Pompom était débordée. Quand la jeune fille remarqua que les visages qu'elle voyait ne lui étaient pas inconnus, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était ceux de ses camarades de classe. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit l'heure qu'elle comprit. Elle se mit a chercher James du regard et finit par le trouvera deux lits d'elle. La journée passa sans que le jeune homme ne se réveille. Evangeline finit par s'endormie et fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard quand elle entendit les voix des professeurs Chourave et McGonagall.

McGonagall_ « C'est étrange tout de même que le jeune Potter soit au nombre des victimes de cet accident. Voici deux fois en deux semaines qu'il est concerné par un accident censé lui faire perdre la vie.

Chourave_ -Minerva, ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence ! Nous savons tous que le laboratoire peut exploser. Même si ces élèves sont bien étourdis en ce moment. Mettre de la mandragore ! Il était pourtant bien spécifié dans leur manuel que mettre de la mandragore ferait tout exploser !

McGonagall_ -Je ne pense pas que out ceci soit une coïncidence. Vu les antécédents de James, je ne m'étonnerais pas de savoir que quelqu'un en veut a la vie de m. Potter. Et cette personne semble capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins, même à tuer d'autres élèves. »

Anthony enrageait. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant de chance ! Deux fois que son concurrent aurait du mourir et il était toujours la. Plutôt tenace. Il faudrait tout de même trouver au plus vite un solution a ce problème. La dispute ne ferait pas ses preuves, il en était certain. Il fallait donc un moyen un peu plus explosif mais la encore, il y avait un obstacle : il faudrait que l'on croit a l'accident. Peut-être en demandant aux sirènes si elles pouvaient le noyer. Mais, il lui faudrait trouver un prétexte pour qu'elles collaborent. Si James s'approchait d'un peu trop près ou les exaspéraient… encore fallait il les approcher ! Non, décidément, ce plan n'était pas réalisable. Comment alors ?


	8. Chapitre 8:Les vacances ou

**Chapitre 8 : Les vacances ou Comment annoncer au père de son petit ami que son pire ennemi est en réalité vivant**

Les vacances arrivèrent très vite. On était déjà en avril. Il ne restait plus à Evangeline que quatre mois pour détruire l'horcruxe et elle n'avait toujours pas pu annoncer à Harry qu'il en existait un dernier. Mais elle allait pouvoir lui en parler très bientôt. Elle passerait les vacances chez James. Il faudrait juste qu'elle trouve un moment pour parler seule avec Harry. Elle savait déjà quel serait l'avis de James quant a tout révéler a son père mais il fallait. Lui seul saurait trouver une solution. Les parents McDowell avaient autorisé cette sortie et la raison principale était que William voulait s'approcher au maximum de la famille qui avait détruit son maître. Mais cette raison n'avait pas franchi le seuil du manoir familial. La demoiselle était donc en route pour la demeure des Potter. Elle fut étonnée de remarquer que ceux-ci vivait avec les moldus et non pas écartés de leur monde. La plupart des sorciers ne se mélangeait pas aux humains sans pouvoirs magiques et elle pensait que ce serait le cas des Potter. Ils habitaient à un kilomètre du village, derrière un colline, dans une petit maison blanche au bord de mer. Le soir même, après le repas, elle fit part à James de son projet de confier son secret à son père. Comme elle s'y attendait, il s'opposa à ce que ce secret soit annoncé à son père. Evangeline essaya de lui expliquer qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les aider ce que James par le fait que pour le moment, la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé était de la tuer en même temps que de détruire l'horcruxe. Elle quitta donc la chambre de son petit ami très contrarié en se promettant qu'elle informerait Harry dès qu'elle serait seule avec lui, autant dire le lendemain. Elle trouverait bien un prétexte pour que James la laisse seule avec son père. Elle ne lui dirait pas pour autant qu'elle avait ce morceau d'âme en sa possession, histoire d'éviter les embrouilles, ce doutant bien que le seul fait de parler de l'horcruxe a Harry causerait des problèmes avec James. Le lendemain matin arriva donc très vite aux yeux de la jeune fille qui n'avait pu dormir. Elle se demandait encore comment annoncer la présence de l'horcruxe à Harry sans déclencher un remake de la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle ne savait également pas se retrouver seule avec Harry. James n'avait pas l'air disposé à la laisser seule vu le comportement qu'il affichait depuis qu'elle était descendue. Il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle ! Pourtant, il fut bien obligé de la laisser quand Ginny l'appela pour qu'il vienne l'aider à faire les courses, ce qu'il ne pu évidemment pas refuser. Celle-ci avait en effet remarqué qu'Évangeline voulait rester seule avec son mari mais que, en digne garde du corps qu'était son fils, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Ce fut donc un excellent prétexte. Une fois James parti, Évangeline se lança :

Evangeline_ « Que diriez-vous si je vous annonçais qu'il reste encore un horcruxe et que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait revenir ?

Harry_ -Je te dirais que c'est impossible. Il n'existait que sept horcruxe et non pas huit. Et tous les sept ont été détruits.

Evangeline_ -Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Il reste encore un horcruxe qui servirait à faire revivre lord Voldemort.

Harry_ -Dans ce cas, je vais te demander des preuves de ce que tu avances. Et de m'expliquer comment tu peux savoir une telle chose.

Evangeline_ -C'est très simple : ma mère est la fille de Voldemort. Je suis donc par conséquence la fille de celui-ci. Après, l'histoire varie selon la version. Vous voulez laquelle ? La version longue ou la version courte ?

Harry_ -Raconte moi ton histoire sans les détails insignifiants. Je veux juste les grandes lignes.

Evangeline_ -Il y a quelques années, Voldemort a eu un enfant. Enfant auquel il a confié un bijou recelant l'horcruxe. Lorsque cet enfant serait assez âgé pour comprendre, il lui expliqua sa mission. Pour cela, il lui indique où est caché le morceau d'âme et ce qu'il faudra en faire quand le moment sera venu pour lui de revivre. Mais le mage noir aura auparavant tué tous les mangemorts pouvant savoir ce qu'il préparait. Personne ne devait savoir, à part cet enfant et ses descendants.

Harry_ -Comment peux-tu savoir si cette histoire est vraie ? Tu n'as pas connue l'époque de Voldemort. Tu ne peux donc logiquement pas non plus connaître cette histoire.

Evangeline_ -J'en revient donc a ma première affirmation : ma mère est la fille de Voldemort. C'est elle qui sait ou est l'horcruxe. Mon père me répète depuis toute petite que le retour du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps est sur le point d'arriver et que, a ce moment la, je serai la plus puissante des « petites » filles.

Harry (alarmé)_ -James est-il au courant ? Tel que je le connais, il serait près à se jeter seul dans la gueule du loup et je ne tiens pas à perdre mon fils aussi bêtement !

Évangeline_ -Il le sait mais n'aira pas pour autant chez moi. Il veut d'abord trouver une solution. De plus, je lui aie interdit de la faire et il ne prendre pas le risque de me contrarier. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait très bien que me contrarier n'est pas dans ses intérêts.

Harry (calmé)_ -Dans ce cas, essayons de trouver une solution ensembles. Il faut voler l'horcruxe et le détruire. Tu as clairement évoqué le fait que ton père soit pour le retour de Voldemort. Mais ta mère ?

Evangeline_ -Je ne sais pas trop. Elle ne l'a jamais dit clairement. Je peux lui écrire pour lui demander. A moins que… non, je ne vais pas lui écrire. Si c'est mon père qui lit la lettre, je suis bonne pour le cimetière. Je lui demanderai quand je rentrerai. Mais elle va surement se douter de quelque chose. Elle n'est pas idiote !

Harry_ -Fait en sorte qu'elle croit que tu lui demande des renseignements sur ton grand père, pour savoir comment il était.

Evangeline_ -Je vais essayer. Mais si l'horcruxe était un collier ou un bracelet et que, une fois passé, on ne puisse plus l'enlever ?

Harry_ -Je pense que Voldemort n'aurait pas pris le risque d'ensorceler son horcruxe. Si jamais quelqu'un le passait et que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, le mage noir aurait voulu que cette personne puisse l'enlever. »

James revint à ce moment là et en voyant sa petite amie avec son père, il sut que l'horcruxe n'était plus un secret entre lui et Evangeline. Il ne savait pas en revanche ce que qu'avait dit la jeune fille exactement. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'en aurait pas trop dit.


	9. Chapitre 9: L'opinion d'Elisabeth

**Chapitre 9 : L'opinion d'Elisabeth McDowell**

La fin des vacances approchait et James n'était pas très heureux de laisser partir son amoureuse même pour quatre jours. Elle avait fini par lui rapporter la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry au début des vacances ce qui avait aussitôt calmé le jeune homme. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il être au courant de tout ce qu'elle faisait ? Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, Evangeline rentrait chez elle et que James était inquiet. Il ses demandait si elle arriverait à dissimuler a son père a lui que l'horcruxe était en réalité sa médaille. Il s'en rendrait compte bien assez vite de l'avis du jeune homme et il ne voulait surtout pas que sa petite amie laisse sa vie dans l'affaire. Pour le moment, il fallait juste sonder Elisabeth McDowell afin de savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Evangeline réussit à lui parler alors qu'elles étaient seules le soir même.

Evangeline_ « Dit maman, comment était grand-père ?

Elisabeth_ -Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Douterais-tu de la nécessité de le faire revenir ?

Evangeline_ -Non, c'est juste pour savoir ! Tu n'en parles jamais !

Elisabeth_ -Ton grand-père était cruel et impitoyable. Si les sorciers ne faisaient pas ce qu'il voulait, il les tuait, sans hésiter. Pour être franche avec toi, je ne souhaite pas sa résurrection. Je préférerais qu'il reste dans sa tombe et que l'horcruxe disparaisse à jamais. Je ne t'aurais pas mis le collier si ton père ne m'avait pas forcé la main. Je pense que tu aurais du avoir le choix.

Evangeline_-Tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne à la vie ?

Elisabeth_ -Non. Je sais que tu penses somme moi et que tu ne sors pas avec James pour te rapprocher de son père. Tu ne serais pas capable de le faire. Tu as toujours été franche mais ton père te connait si mal que tu n'as pas eu de difficultés à lui faire croire le contraire.

William_ -Elisabeth, où est-tu ?

Elisabeth_ -J'arrive ! (pour sa fille) ne répète a personne cette discussion si ton frère ou ton père est dans les parages. 


	10. Chapitre 10: La solution ou

**Chapitre 10 : La solution ou Comment faire que l'histoire finisse bien**

Quatre jours plus tard, Evangeline racontait à James la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. James, lui, transmis le message que son père lui avait dit après le départ de la jeune fille et qu'il fallait lui remettre : il serait a pré-au-lard pour la prochaine sortie, la semaine suivante. Elle devrait donc raconter cette discussion une deuxième fois. Puis, tout d'un coup, la demoiselle ressentit une vive douleur au cou. Sa chaîne la brulait, comme si l'horcruxe avait senti que sa fin était proche et qu'il ne servirait pas à faire revivre celui à qui il appartenait. Evangeline compris que sa chaîne réagissait a la présence de James, comme si, en reconnaissant un vieil ennemi, elle lui transmettait de faire attention, de ne pas s'approcher. Mais pourquoi ? Tout les horcruxes réagissaient-ils pareils ? Ou bien seulement le sien ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Harry avait détruit les horcruxes connus de Voldemort. Elle ne pourrait donc rien savoir.

Une semaine plus tard, lors de la sortie prévue, Evangeline raconta encore une fois ce que lui avait dit sa mère au père de son petit ami. Ils étaient aux trois-balais. La jeune fille finit par remarquer ce qui la gênait tant depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés : son frère observait ce qui se disait autour de la jeune fille et devait probablement en comprendre le sens vu ces yeux. Ils étaient devenus noirs, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petit et qu'Anthony s'énervait. C'est à ce moment qu'Evangeline remarqua sa mère, assise un peu plus loin. Ils demandèrent à madame Rosmerta une salle où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Une fois dans cette salle, ils se mirent en quête de trouver une solution au problème que leur posait l'horcruxe. Elisabeth entendit la proposition d'Harry mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle ne s'étonnait pas que sa fille ait voulu garder secret qu'en réalité, l'horcruxe était déjà dans la pièce. Malheureusement, cette solution impliquait la mort du porteur et par conséquence directe celle d'Évangeline. Mais cette faille, Harry ne la connaissait pas. Il apprit donc avec surprise que l'horcruxe ne pouvait être enlevé du porteur. Il fallut trouver une autre solution et elle fut trouvée par James : pourquoi ne pas couper la chaîne du bijou, fait qu'avait confirmé madame McDowell, et détruire l'horcruxe ensuite ? Tout le monde adhéra sa proposition. Il fallait néanmoins trouver l'objet capable de couper cette chaîne. Ce fut, cette fois, Harry qui trouva : l'épée de Godric gryffondor. Mais il faudrait pour cela que le professeur McGonagall la laisse sortir du château. Harry parti donc chercher l'épée et revint deux heures plus tard, la tenant a la main. Il avait l'air épuisé et personne ne s'attarda à lui demander ce qui c'était passé avec la vieille McGonagall. Ils partirent tous en direction de la maison hurlante. Personne ne viendrait les déranger là-bas. C'est alors qu'Anthony arriva. Surprenant tout le monde, il attrapa sa sœur et l'embrassa. Evangeline était scotchée ! Qu'il la lâche et il allait se prendre une de ces raclées qu'il n'allait pas oublier de sitôt ! Et c'est ce qui arriva. Evangeline lui mit une de ces gifles ! James, lui, hésitait entre la magie et la bonne vieille méthode. Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas a choisir. Elisabeth prit la parole avant qu'un malheur n'arrive.

Elisabeth_ « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Anthony_ -Je viens vous empêcher de détruire le dernier horcruxe et reprendre ma sœur. Papa est en chemin. Il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

Evangeline_ -Comment as-tu su que nous étions ici ?

Anthony_ -Il suffisait d'écouter ! Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'envoie une lettre de remerciements au magasin de farce et attrape des Weasley. Ces oreilles à rallonges sont très pratiques !

Harry_ -Eve, si il dit vrai, il faut se dépêcher.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'Harry et avant même qu'il ne pose de questions, elle lui tendit sa chaîne. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry cassa la chaîne au moment même ou William McDowell entrait dans la pièce. Il se précipita pour reprendre le bien familial avant que celui-ci ne soit détruit mais, avant qu'il ne soit arrivé, Harry avait abattu l'épée. La chaîne gisait au sol. Fou de rage, le mangemort attrapa sa fille et la menaça de sa baguette. Quand il balança contre le mur avec la ferme intention de lui lancer un sort, Elisabeth s'interposa.

Elisabeth_ « PROTEGO !

William_ -AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le sort ricocha contre la paroi protectrice qui avait jailli de la baguette de la fille du mage frappa Anthony au lieu d'Evangeline. Harry et James avaient réagi a l'annonce du sortilège impardonnable qu'avait lancé le fidèle de Voldemort et brandissait maintenant tous deux leurs baguettes. Ils s'apprêtaient a désarmer le mangemort quand celui-ci lança un nouveau sortilège de mort en direction de sa femme en oubliant le sortilège de protection. Le sortilège ricocha a nouveau et revint le frapper de plein fouet.

Le reste de l'année se passa calmement comparé à cette journée. Etrangement, James ne fut plus victime d'accidents et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elisabeth rentra chez elle enterrer son mari et son fils. Quant à Evangeline, même proche de son frère, sa mort ne lui fit pas autant de peine qu'elle si attendait. Elle était très heureuse de pouvoir raconter à sa mère son histoire avec James ! Enfin… seulement les grandes lignes ! Elle en parlait tant qu'Elisabeth refusait d'en entendre plus ! Et vingt ans plus tard, Evangeline et James étaient toujours ensembles et heureux. 


End file.
